


“Are you sure you’re not just like…not feeling it anymore?”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Anxiety, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: “Imagine where Juice shows his insecurities when the reader doesn’t want to make love. He asks her whether she’s not interested in him anymore and she just wants to show him that everything is ok”





	“Are you sure you’re not just like…not feeling it anymore?”

**Author's Note:**

> After clarifying the request with the follower, they stated that she doesn’t want to at the moment due to being tired. They don’t actually have sex and he never forces her or is mad or gaslighting or anything. They’re both understanding and come to an agreement. even still, I know this can be a touchy subject for some so if that’s the case please, by all means, skip this one.

You smiled softly as you looked out of the fogged-up shower door, seeing your Old Man walking in. He returned your smile and began undressing as you turned back to facing the wall in front of you, eyes closing as the hot water poured over your body and soothed your aching muscles. You’d had a long day and the soreness in your shoulders served as a testament to that. All you had wanted as soon as you had come home was to get undressed from the day and have a nice hot shower to relax.

You kept your eyes closed as you heard the shower door wheeling open, Juice’s hands coming to rest on your hips as you felt his lips against your neck.

“Hey, baby.”

“Hey.”

You weren’t trying to be short, you were just so tired and the water felt so good, words were having trouble being formed. You felt Juice pull away, fumbling quietly behind you until you felt him running your washcloth over the back of your neck and shoulders, some of the suds running down the length of your body. You smiled to yourself at the sensation, having missed Juice these last couple of days. He’d been gone by the time you woke up and came home after you were asleep, the demand of the club going into overdrive with a new rivalry. It felt nice to be this close to him, being pampered slightly and just being able to relax after a grueling day of work. You felt yourself slowly slipping towards sleep, the feeling of the washcloth running along your body and then the water rinsing you off feeling almost distant as you leaned sideways slightly to rest on the shower wall. Your eyes opened though as you felt his right hand slide along your tummy and try to slip between your legs. You groaned softly and looked back at Juice over your shoulder, pouting.

“I’m sorry baby, I’m exhausted. I’m really just not in the mood.”

His hands were off of you almost immediately, his chest no longer pressed against your back.

“Oh ok, sorry.”

You were about to speak again, tell him maybe in the morning when you were fully rested, but as you turned to speak to him he was already stepping out of the shower, grabbing the towel from behind the bathroom door and leaving. You called after him twice but he didn’t return or answer so you finished bathing yourself the rest of the way, wanting to get out and see what was wrong with your Old Man. You hurried and finished, not bothering to slip into your robe or nightgown. You simply dried off and wrapped the fluffy white towel around your body, walking out of the steamed bathroom and into your bedroom where Juice was sat. He was dressed in sweats now, sitting up against the headboard. The TV was on and his eyes were glued to it but you had been with him enough to know that he wasn’t actually paying any mind to it, his brain running a mile a minute. You strides over to his side and patted his knee, his eyes finally drifting toward you. He gave you a smile but it wasn’t close to reaching his eyes and you patted his knee again, him moving it to give you room to sit beside him.

“What’s wrong?”

Juice quickly shook his head, forcing another smile.

“Nothing baby, I just wanted to let you finish up in peace.”

You knitted your brows and squeezed his knee.

“I was in peace. I had you with me, it’s always peaceful when I have you with me.”

The Son smiled softly at first before grimacing.

“Yeah, but I had to come fuck it up by touching you like that.”

You chuckled softly and scooted towards him a bit more.

“You didn’t fuck it up, Juan. I’m just tired, babe.”

He nodded but you could see that he didn’t buy it, his eyes drifting away from you and focusing on your hand where it was resting on his knee. He reached down, running his index finger over your hand.

“Are you sure you’re not just like…not feeling it anymore?”

He kept his eyes trained down on your hand avoiding your eyes, so he didn’t see you narrow your eyes in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

He shrugged and kept messing with your fingers.

“Like if you aren’t really into me anymore. Like you don’t want to be with me because you aren’t interested anymore, with me being gone like I am. I understand if you are.”

His words were saying that was fine, but the drowning sorrow in his voice told you that he was anything but. You gave a soft breathless laugh. Not one to mock or be insensitive, just one of pure disbelief that he thought you could ever grow tired of him. Taking his face into your hands, you pulled his head up.

“Juice, look at me. Everything’s fine. Of course I'm still interested in you. You’re everything to me. I’m just tired. I had a shitty day at work, my shoulders and neck are killing me. That’s why I rejected you. I’m just tired. Trust me, I would love anything more than to be with you, especially with how much I’ve missed you these last couple of days. I’m just tired. There’s nothing else to it, baby. I’m still as into you as I’ve always been. Nothing’s gonna change that.”

You stayed quiet after that, your eyes locked with his, making sure he understood just how serious you were about what you were saying. He searched your eyes for a moment before nodding, the tension he held in his shoulders evaporating almost instantly. He blew out a breath and place his hands over yours as they held his face. His voice was low but firm.

“I love you.”

You smiled tiredly and pressed your lips to his forehead.

“I love you too, Juice. Always.”

At that, he smiled and pulled away from you softly, pulling the blanket back and looking at you with that twinkle you loved so much back in his eyes.

“Let’s get you to bed then.”


End file.
